


Payback

by Anotsukai



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotsukai/pseuds/Anotsukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd enjoys irritating Kurt but he may have crossed the line this time. Will he make it out in one piece? Will he want to? Not all is as it seems....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Payback
> 
> One Shot/Dabble X-men Evolution Fanfic
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the universe. Would love to though.
> 
> Warning...This is another Slash, Kurt and Todd. My very first smut story, though this will only be a part of it, the really smut stuff will be posted on my AoA page. Just trying to keep myself out of trouble here. Also the characters in this story is older than in the series, 19 and 18 years old. So no reporting me for underage stuff. Also, for those not liking rape and about to go off on me, this story is not what it seems. So any accusations concerning this will be ignored.
> 
> AGAIN THIS IS A SMUT STORY! If yaoi smut bothers you, do not read this. Not your thing, then please skip this story. Hope ya all enjoy!

If Todd was asked how he manage to land himself in this predictiment, he couldn't think of a single explaination. In fact, he couldn't think of anything that would have given him a hint as to the trouble he would have landed himself in.

Okay, maybe that wasn't entirely true. He had notice something. Or someone. To be precise, he noticed Fuzzy. At a glance, no one would have given the pale skin, dark haired youth a second glance. Not unless you know that image you are seeing is a fake and the guy is actually covered in blue fur. Even has a tail. But he has known this for awhile.

No, what caught Todd's attention is the dark expression on Fuzzy's face. Anyone else would have seen this and been concerned for Kurt is usually a light hearted person, always with a dumb smile on his face. So seeing this would have either drawn concern from people or make them stay clear of him. Unless you're Todd. To him, Fuzzy was practically wearing a sign that said 'kick me'. Okay so to Todd, Kurt is always wearing that sign. But today was a special kick me day.

He may have underestimate with how special today was. He may have even reconsidered sliming his locker. Or tripping him in the hall. Or the thousand spit wads during math. Maybe he should have stopped at a hundred. That may have helped his current situation just a bit.

He certainly didn't see Fuzzy coming for him once school let out. He had figured blue would go with the rest of his buddies to the big pre-game party that had the school buzzing annoyingly with excitement. Instead, once he stepped outside, heading towards the parking lot, he had heard his name said in a growl. As he turned, his arm had been grabbed and the world went 'pop'.

When his feet hit solid ground, he barely had a chance to get steady befor he had been pushed to the ground. Surprised, he looked up and saw a seething blue X-man, his hand leaving his fancy image gizmo.

"Yo dawg, what's up?" He asks with a smirk.

Apparently this was a bad move for he found Kurt's body on top of his, pinning him to the ground, his shirts in Fuzzy's hands.

"How stupid are you?" Kurt had growled out.

"Ehh, depends on what day of the week it is," Todd had replied.

That got him a rough shake. "You knew I was having a bad day. Yet you couldn't cut me a break from your stupidity, could you?"

"Sorry man, habit," Todd replies, his brain at this point sending up red flags. Fuzzy is not himself today was quickly becoming an understatement.

When Fuzzy slapped him, he really began to wonder why messing with Fuzzy had ever been a great idea.

"Shut up! Just shut up for once! I am so sick of your antics! Now...now I'm going to get some much earned payback. I think you owe me that much. Don't you agree?" Kurt had asked.

Todd had swallowed nervously, not liking the one Fuzzy had used. He never gave a vebal reply. Instead he quickly kicked out, knocking Kurt back.

This started a familiar string of events that both young mutants know all so well. There had be some throwing around, some rolling around, all in efforts to try to get the upper hand on the other. Usually it's a draw, at least that's how Todd tells it. But this time, Kurt got the upper hand. Through cheating as far as Todd is concerned.

He had manage to push Kurt away and was just about to hop on out of there to give the blue mutant some much needed space when he felt the back of his shirts get lifted up. He had turned, a 'what the heck are ya doing' on the tip of his tongue when his shirts had been pulled over his head. Kurt than had given him a hard shove, knocking him on his rear.

This time he had managed to yell that particular question though it was muffled thanks to his shirts. Before he could pull them back down, Kurt was on top of him and rolling him over on his stomach. He struggles and squirmed as they were finally pulled off.

"Give those back ya crazy gecko! If this is to get yer point across, I get it yo! Now get off of me!" He had shouted as Kurt had pushed his head down against the floor.

Kurt wasn't easing up yet. His knees were pressing themselves into Todd's back, one hand holding his head down as the other was grabbing one of Todd's wrists and was now pulling his arm around behind his back. He feels the tail wrap around it, preventing him from moving back when Kurt releases it to seize the other arm.

Todd hadn't realized how close they were to Kurt's bed or to the nightstand next to it. This is where that darn tail of his went, opening the drawer and pulling something out that Todd never got to see. Whatever it is, it keeps his arms pinned together behind his back, stretched out with his palms together.

This is when Kurt eases off of him and let's him roll over onto his side while keeping his legs pinned down to keep from being kicked.

"Okay Fuzz-butt, what gives? What is this all about? And why am I tied up?" He demanded.

"I told you. Payback. I had a really lousy day. You are going to help me relieve some...stress," Kurt had told him before getting up and picking Todd up, tossing him on the bed.

This is where he is now, his mind scrambling to think of a way out of this. And how this even happen. He tries to get his legs under him, to kick himself off of the bed for he is suddenly sure this is not where he wants to be. But Kurt's tail kept wrapping itself around one of his ankles and jerks, forcing his leg straight. He doesn't like how Kurt is just standing there, staring at him.

A moment later he wishes Kurt was still standing there, staring at him. Instead he watches the blue fuzzy mutant strip off his own shirts slowly.

"Wha-what are ya doing?" Todd asks, growing more nervous by the minute now.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kurt replies as he drops his shirts to the floor before climbing up onto the bed and on top of Todd.

"I...I don't know dawg. Honestly, yer starting to freak me out a little now," he admits under Kurt's unwavering gaze.

"Good," is Kurt's only reply before he grabs Todd's chin painfully and uses it to turn Todd's face to the left, exposing his neck.

Todd tries to struggle from the grasp while keeping his eyes on Kurt. Just what is Fuzzy thinking of doing?

"Ah!" He yells when he feels fangs against the tender skin of his neck. Did Fuzzy just bite him? "Yo, time out! Time out! Stop!"

Kurt raises his head and looks down at Todd, frowning. "You are being too loud," he states.

"What, ya expect me to be silent while you rip out my throat? No way!" Todd shoots off angerily. He takes a deep breath and yells at the top of his lungs, "Help! Someone! Fuzzy's gone crazy!"

When Kurt slapped him again, he glares at the X-man, his anger stirring. Kurt meets his glare evenly.

"No one is here. They are out for the pre-game celebrations. And the Professor had some business related to his brother. So we are the only ones here. No one will interrupt. So either shut up or I'll make you shut up," Kurt warns.

"Get bent Fuzzy. I ain't going to go along with whatever crazy plan ya got just cuz you threatened me," he hisses out.

"Have it your way," Kurt replies with a wary sigh as he sits back on Todd's legs and reaches for the drawer.

Todd tries to take advantage of this but like his other struggles so far, it fails and even seems to go unnoticed by Kurt. He pulls out a handkerchief and a neck tie. With these items in hand he looks down at Todd.

"Do not try to bite me," Kurt warns as he attempts to push the wadded up cloth into Todd's mouth.

Todd barely has time to give him a heated glare before clamping his mouth shut and turns his face away.

Kurt let's out a growl of frustration before grabbing a fistful of Todd's messy brown hair and giving it a hard yank.

"Ah!" Is all he gets out before the cloth is shoved into his mouth. Despite Kurt's warning, he tries to bite down on Kurt's fingers.

But Kurt is quicker, removing his fingers from harm and quickly securing the cloth in place before Todd could spit it out with the neck tie. He checks his handiwork before cracking a smile.

"Much better. Now, back to where I was," Kurt mutters before lowering his mouth back onto Todd's neck.

Todd makes muffled cries of protest but these soon die off as Kurt nips and sucks on his neck. He tries to ignore how good these actually feel and tell himself this is wrong, that he doesn't want to be a part of this. Kurt seems not to care, working his way down to his collar bone then back up to his ear, licking along his ear lobe.

A strangled cry leaves him when Kurt's hand moves across his exposed chest and pinches on one of his nipples.

"Liked that?" Kurt asks into his ear.

Todd tries to shake his head and deny it.

"Really? Then what is this?" He hears the blue furred mutant ask with a mock innocent tone as he trails his hand down slowly till it rests on the crotch of his pants.

Todd whimpers and closes his eyes. If he could talk, he would argue that he is a guy and when someone does what Kurt has been doing to him, of course he's gonna get hard. It doesn't mean he is enjoying this.

He feels the hand begin to make slow, subtle movements over the cloth. Kurt goes back to working on his neck, now adding nips to his ear. His remaining hand strokes his bare chest, teasing and pinching his nipples now and then.

It is quickly becoming too much for Todd. His resistance is fading. The mental walls he summoned up are crumbling. When his eyes are open, all he see's is blue. When he closes them, all he can feel is Kurt. He's losing this fight of wills.

When Kurt stops, a moan leaves him in disappointment, making him blush.

"Don't worry. We're only taking a small break. Long enough to...shed a few unwanted items, he whispers into Todd's ear, sounding strangely seductive to Todd.

Todd opens his eyes with some hesitation, wondering what Kurt is referring to. He is treated to a smirk before Kurt undoes his pants and slides it down slowly with his under clothing. Todd swears Kurt is swaying his hips intentionally. But he quickly forgets whether he is swaying or not when he see's Kurt's own blue erection. In fact, he forgets breathing for a few moments when he see's that.

"Like what you see?" Kurt asks with a smirk.

Todd narrows his eyes and turns away angerily.

"Come on Toad, no need to be modest," Kurt says with a tsking gesture.

Kurt climbs back on top of Todd, moving slowly with his eyes focused only on Todd's. With a smile, he grinds his hips against Todd's, letting out a seductive moan. Todd tries to bite the one that forms in his own throat but it still slips through. He see's Kurt's smile widen.

"There we go. See? Your body is being honest. So how about you try to be honest for a change?" He suggests as he again lowers his mouth to Todd's ear, licking it slowly. "Admit it. You want me to untie your hands so you can run them through my fur. Remove the gag so you can assault my mouth. You want to tie me up, don't you?"

Todd's eyes widen at the suggestion before he summons what little self pride he has and shakes his head vigorously.

"Too bad. I would have let you," Kurt replies with a sigh.

Kurt starts kissing again on his neck but begin to move down. His tongue glides down along the skin lightly, sending chills through Todd's body. His eyes slid close, focusing on only what he can feel. Another moan makes it's way through the gag when Kurt starts to suck on his nipple. His eyes shoot open at the nip and his hands flex widely, desperate to grasp something. He hears Kurt chuckle.

"You make some cute noises Todd. Anyone ever tell you that?" Kurt asks as he slides himself even lower, his hands trailing down Todd's sides, making him squirm.

Soon his hands stop on his inner thighs. A finger strokes Todd's restricted hard-on. Kurt looks up with a smile, reminding Todd of the Cheshire Cat.

"Now what should I do about this? Maybe I shouldn't do anything. Focus only my own pleasure. You did get on my bad side today," Kurt comments, glancing down at the obvious arousal.

Todd makes a whimpering sound as Kurt licks his lips. He squirms, though he isn't sure at this point if he is doing so to get away from Kurt's hands or to try to get them to brush against him.

"Don't worry. I'm not that cruel. Besides, in order to relieve my stress the way I want to, I need you fully exposed," Kurt tells him as his hands slowly drift towards Todd's crotch.

Todd moans when he could feel those fingers lightly move over his pants before undoing them. Then with a startled cry, Kurt yanks his pants down. He lets out a deep breath through his nose as he feels the cool air touch his exposed cock.

Kurt disappears from view, making Todd nervous. He tries to lift his head to see what Kurt was up to. But then he feels his shoes being pulled off before his pants and boxers are completely removed. Soon he feels those blue furry hands slide up his inner legs, again sending chills through his body.

The chills turn to ice when he feels those blue hands separate his butt cheeks. Todd shakes his head and starts protesting through the gag.

"Oh, what's wrong Todd? Shy? I'm just having a peek," he hears Kurt tell him. He slams his eyes shut as he feels Kurt's fingers beginning to probe.

"Well, that is a surprise. You are already wide open. Now how did that happen?" Kurt asks as he stands up and starts to crawl again over Todd's body. "I wonder...who was it that stretched you out? Could it have been...Pietro?" Kurt asks, running a finger over Todd's right nipple, giving it a flick. Todd shakes his head, biting down on the gag.

"Lance?" Kurt asks, this time with a pinch to the left nipple.

Again another head shake.

"Well, it can't be Fred. Which only leaves one other option. You," Kurt states with a quistionable glance, his hand now outlining his belly button.

Todd doesn't shake his head. He feels his face burning up as he turns his head to look away.

"So now you are being honest. Good. How about I try to guess who you were fantasizing about? The way you were shaking your head earlier tells me it wasn't one of your fellow team mates. So was it one of mine?" Kurt asks.

Todd makes a tiny whimpering sound.

"Oh Todd. Playing with yourself while thinking of the enemy, what will people say?" Kurt teases as his hand drifts down ever so slightly.

Todd turns his face back, making a pleading expression. He can't let that little secret get spread around. He would never hear the end of it. Life at the Brotherhood would become nothing short than nightmarish.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. As long as you fulfill your end of things. Without a fuss. So, which one of my teammates got you all hot and bothered? Could it have been... Bobby?" Kurt asks, nearly humming the question.

Todd shakes his head. The ice kid isn't bad to look at but he isn't Todd's type.

"No? Hmm, then what about Sam?"

Again he shakes his head. That kid just spells trouble. Plus he doubts the kid knows what first base means off of the baseball field.

"Another no. Interesting. Who else could it be? It certainly isn't Scott, is it?"

Todd feels his face burn as he shakes his head. Doesn't Fuzzy know how he feels about Summers? Sure there might have been a time or two when the image of the visor wearing mutant popped into his head during a certain activity but that doesn't mean anything.

"Well, there isn't too many more guesses I can make. I don't think you are into older men, are you?" Kurt asks, his hand now circling the base of Todd's cock without actually touching it.

Todd gives him a look of utter disgust, making Kurt chuckle.

Kurt leans down until he is only a breath away from Todd's face. "So who was it? It couldn't have been...me, could it?"

Todd closes his eyes and after a few seconds, he nods. Todd suddenly feels the neck tie be pulled down and he manages to spit the cloth out before Kurt's lips are pressed firmly over his. He moans as he feels Kurt's three fingered hand wrap around his cock and slowly begins to pump it. This opens his mouth just enough for Kurt to slip his tongue in.

The battle for dominance barely lasts a minute before Kurt's tongue is fully exploring his mouth as his hand works him. As time passes, he feels his climax building. When he is about to tip over the edge though, Kurt withdraws both his tongue and his hand, drawing a whimper from Todd.

"Did you forget? This is suppose to be payback. For me to relieve stress. Not about you having an orgasm," Kurt scolds with a playful smile.

"Pl-pl-please," Todd struggles to get the word out.

Kurt places a finger against his lips, shushing him. "Since you were honest, I'll let you cum. But only after I do."

Todd meets those glowing yellow orbs, seeing the lust in them. He nods weakly.

"Then it's agreed. So let's quit playing around then," Kurt states as he carefully lifts Todd up into a sitting position.

With some help from Kurt, Todd soon finds himself up on his knees. In between his legs is Kurt. He is positioned so if he lowers himself, he will be impaling himself onto Kurt's stiff cock. Here he is struggling. He wants desperately to cum, to reach his own climax. And he has imagined this very scenario more than a few times. But can he really do it? Will it feel as good as he imagines? Or will it hurt so badly that his fantasies will turn to nightmares?

Kurt is watching him as he lubes up his length. He must see how nervous he is. Kurt smiles and gently takes a firm hold on Todd's cock.

"It's okay Todd. Lower yourself slowly. Don't be afraid to move your hips. It'll feel strange at first but then you'll relax and really start to enjoy it. Trust me okay?" Kurt encourages, his tail sliding out from under him to wrap around Todd's waist.

Todd wants to trust Fuzzy. He is surprised by how badly he wants to believe him. So he closes his eyes and while trembling slightly, he starts to lower himself. He feels the tip of Kurt's cock touch his entrance and he freezes. Kurt waits, gently stroking Todd as he does so.

After a moment, he brings further himself down, forcing Kurt inside of him. He grits his teeth at the intrusion, stopping when Kurt is just inside.

"Relax, Todd. Just relax. You'll get use to it in a minute," Kurt promises.

Todd nods and takes a deep breath before lowering himself further. He hears a throaty groan from Kurt and he looks down. Kurt's eyes are closed and his head is tilted back. His lips are parted slightly. To Todd the look is erotic. With the strength of his legs, he lifts himself up.

When he lowers himself again, he finds that Kurt is right. He is getting use to it. A few more times and it stops feeling so intrusive. Soon he is moving an attempt to match Kurt's speed, moans spilling out from him. Now and then Kurt's tail will gently tug him one way or another to encourage him to move his hips as Kurt's hands slide up his chest to pinch and tug on his nipples. There is always a hand stroking him.

Soon he is panting with effort, sweat covering his body. He's moving quicker now. Kurt is moaning out his name along with German nonsense. Todd looks down again, seeing the bangs that have fallen into Kurt's face, his tongue darting out now and then to lick his lips. He can't look away from Kurt's face.

Suddenly Kurt arches his back, a cry leaving him. Todd feels something explode inside him and when Kurt's hand tightens, he slams into his climax, making a sound just short of a scream. His body goes stiff as he rides out his climax before staring to slide off to the side.

Kurt's quick reflexes catches him and his nimble fingers remove the restraints on his arms. Carefully, Kurt lays him down and gently rubs his numb arms. It takes several minutes for Todd to catch his breath but Kurt seems willing to wait as he does his best to clean them both up.

Finally, Todd looks over at Kurt. "So am I forgiven?"

"Forgiven? Wait, you didn't know..."

"That you were fulfilling one of my fantasies? Yeah, I knew," Todd cuts him off with a grin.

"And...did I?" Kurt asks nervously.

"Better. You fulfilled more than one. Being all wicked and in control. It makes you really hot. Please do it again," Todd replies.

Kurt leans down. "Maybe I will. If you're a good boy," Kurt whispers before kissing him.

Todd smiles into the kiss. He'll do anything to get Kurt to take control like that. Even behave for a few days. Or maybe not.


End file.
